User blog:Thaswordster/All recent Crash hints and teases!
So, first off. Notice how Sony constantly shows off Crash, but never talks about him or anything about a release? Well, that's most likely because they are in a non-disclosure agreement/act (NDA). If you don't know what that means... So that means NO TALKING ABOUT THE RELEASE OF CRASH PERIOD. Notice how they will post pictures or say something then quickly cover it up? That's because they don't want to break that agreement with whoever is in on the act with Sony. The NECA Rep Let's talk about when NECA rep, Randy Falk, told GameSpot about Crash's release. Notice how he claims that they're bringing Crash back? How would he know? NECA, of course, makes figurines for many Sony titles. Sony tells them the games that are in developement, they make figurines for the release, end of story. There for, he KNEW they would be bringing him back. But notice how quickly they covered it up? Randy Falk, apperently saw a faked fan-made image and he believed it. Wow. Alright, seems legit. This of course is just a simple cover up because we all know he spilt the beans right then and there. Source: https://www.gamespot.com/articles/crash-bandicoot-revival-mentioned-by-director-of-t/1100-6434783/ Lex Lang You know how Lex recently posted a status on his Facebook? Hmm. A doctor? Yes. I have searched on his IMDB and yet Crash Bandicoot is the game that he has voiced as a doctor. (He has also voiced Dr. Doom in a Marvel game, but that doesn't count as "resurrect" since it's fairly recent.) He then later declined that he was dropping any hints on a new Crash game. Just another simple cover up. Then again, he is still not voiding the agreement, sense he did not decline a release for the game. Source: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1215369 Uncharted 4 Easter Eggs (Spoilers) If you haven't known already, yes, Crash Bandicoot easter eggs are ALL OVER Uncharted 4. The main thing that grabs peoples attention is that no credit is given to Activision or Sony in the credits of Uncharted 4. And honestly, if Activision still owned the rights to Crash, I highly doubt they would give them permission to use him. Also take into consideration that Naughty Dog created that Crash Bandicoot level playthrough part from the ground up. Here's the video if you have not seen it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgVGjDETOF0 Shawn Layden Blogpost Actually, not a very popular one, but this is the icing on the cake. Shawn Layden practically confirms Crash Bandicoot. Here's the link to the blogcast: https://soundcloud.com/playstation/playstation-blogcast-episode-200-ps-we-love-you-too Listen from 1:16:35 - 1:16:51 He says it right there! He is forbidden to say those two words in public and the reason is because THEY ARE UNDER A NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT! He is unable to say anything about a release because that will void the agreement. Here's his quote just in case some people are too lazy to listen: Key words: Platformer. Very Popular. Two Words. Really Successful Game. Good Localization Job. Crash was indeed a platformer, very popular, named Crash Bandicoot (two words), very successful, and was popular all over the world. Shuhei Yoshida was a producer of the first game. Source: http://blog.us.playstation.com/2016/03/11/playstation-blogcast-episode-200-ps-we-love-you-too/ There you go folks. That pretty much is the answer to our questions. I hope you all read this, it took me a while to type it. Let's hope for an amazing E3 2016!! NOTE: I am super lazy so I just copied most from this reddit post. Sorry heh. Category:Blog posts